Socks out of order
by Errol's Feather
Summary: How Rex proposed to Bree. A story about family, love, possible future plans and last but not least socks.


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own Desperate Housewives and i don't make any money from it.

_**Socks out of order.**_

"Rex!" Bree yelled from their bedroom, calling out for her fiancée.

"Yeah, what's up," he said as he appeared in the doorway, looking at her. She was cleaning, again.

"Would it really hurt if you once in a while at least sorted out your sock, so the dirty ones went in the hamper? I know you know where it is as your underwear and pants manage to get there, so why not your socks?" she asked him.

"Well I figured that if they were in the hamper, you wouldn't have anything to do," he said with a smile.

"Not funny, I don't like it all messy and you know it," she said, her greyblue eyes shining with frustration.

"I know, I know, and I will try to drop them in the hamper next time my darling," said Rex in a calm tone.

"Good, Rex I was wondering if you want to come home with me this weekend. You see it's dad's birthday and he asked if we would like to come. You know I don't care much for these types of things, but I think we should go. At least if you want to that is," she said, looking at him with insecure eyes.

"Bree, sweetheart, I really don't know, I mean I never got along with your parents," he said with a sigh.

"Can't you give it another try please," she said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"If it means that much to you I will, I'll even put on my best dress and tie," he said and smiled at her.

"Thank you Rex, I will make it up to you I promise," she said, giving him a light peck on the cheek.

* * *

It was the same weekend before the party and Bree was high wired. She wanted everything to be in order. Rex on the other hand was a bit more relaxed about it.

"Rex, do you think we should spend the night so we both have a drink with dinner, or are you keen on driving back?" she asked him.

"I think that we should spend the night and maybe also the weekend," he said.

"Really why?" she asked, frowning at him.

"Well maybe I could try to make a better impression so that he might like me better," said Rex honest.

"I think that is a good idea, so are you packing your things or am I?" asked Bree.

"I can do it, I just have to go out and fix one little thing first," he said.

"Of course," she answered as she slowly laid neat piles of clothes on the neatly made bed to decide what to bring with her. Rex looked at her, shaking his head. He didn't really mind her obsession for everything needing to be neat, he found it kind it endearing.

* * *

It was later that day that the couple were driving to her parents that Rex asked, "Bree, what are your views on children?"

"Why are you asking?" she said as she parked on red light.

"Just curious, that's all," he said and smiled at her.

"I want them some day if that's what you want to know," she said and smiled back.

"How many?" he wanted to know.

"I would prefer two, max three," she answered.

"I can live with that, a boy and a girl," he said.

"Exactly, one of us each," she said with a dreamy sigh.

He chuckled and said, "You are aware that then you will have an even bigger sock mess?"

"No, because I would teach them to pick up after themselves and you have to learn it as well Rex," she said, giving him a pleading look.

"I will, I promise," he said, giving her a reassuring look.

"Good, we are here," she said as she parked the car in front of the big house.

"That we are, just one more question," he said.

"Yes…?" she said looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"I was wondering if we have the children and all where do you picture us living?" he asked.

"I don't know, in a house in a suburb or something like that," she said.

He nodded as he took their belongings out of the trunk, before walking up to the house where Bree looked them in and showed way up to her old room, so they could settle in.

* * *

It was around 2 AM the same night that that the couple was resting in her old bed. They had just made love and now she was resting against his chest.

Her fingers were gently caressing him, her eyes were closed and he was humming a soft tune she liked. Life was wonderful.

At least until they heard voices from the hallway, it was her father and stepmother.

"I just don't see what she is doing with him, she should have gone with Ty instead," said her father frustrated.

"Henry, be reasonable, no matter how bad he might seem, she seems to love him. Can't you just support that?" Eleanor said.

"I'm sorry Eli, but I really can't, not when I am this against it, I can act, but that is the best I can do," he said, before they heard the door to their bedroom being closed.

Rex looked down at his girlfriend, she was shivering and he could feel her tears against his chest. Gently he stroked her whispering, "It will be OK sweetheart."

"How?" she whimpered sadly.

"I don't know," he said honestly.

"Just…hold me close," she whispered. Rex nodded and did as she requested. And soon young Bree was sleeping peacefully in her lover's embrace that stayed up for some more hours thinking.

* * *

The rest of the weekend went by with fake smiles and currencies'. And even if Bree was hurting down to her core, it didn't show in any other way then that she never let go of Rex's hand.

All the people that stopped by seemed to be in favor of the young man that had so obviously captured Bree's heart. And they all chatted friendly with him and he with them. He was the perfect gentleman in every way. All but her father that was, he just glared at him like he was an insect he so badly wanted to kill.

When the couple didn't have to entertain the guests they sneaked upstairs to her room to entertain each other in more than one way.

* * *

It was late Sunday afternoon that the couple was packing, Bree in her suitcase and Rex in his bag. Their stuff wasn't as neatly laid as it normally would have been, it was spread everywhere in her bedroom. For the first time she hadn't picked anything up.

"There all done, what about you?" she said as she lay a book down in the suitcase and closed it.

"Almost, only I can't find my second blue sock, have you seen it?" he asked with a frustrated sigh.

"You and your socks, sure you didn't only have one?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"I may be sloppy, but I can assure you I only have pairs," he said.

"I'm sorry Rex, I didn't mean to be like that, I just want to get out of here," she said with a sigh as she as well started to look for the missing sock.

"It's OK, I should have had more order, that way it wouldn't have been gone now," he said, looking under the dresser.

Bree sat down on her knees looking under the bed. She smiled when she discovered it was there. She slowly bent in a little more to reach out to take it out. It was then she discovered it was heavier then it normally would be, like it was something inside it.

"Rex, what do you keep in your sock?" she said, raising her brows at him, wondering why he would keep something in there in the first place.

"Look inside and find out," he said with an amused smile.

Bree shook her head, before turning the sock upside down to get the content out. She gasped when she saw a little box inside. She opened it only to find a diamond ring. Bree looked over at Rex with questioning eyes asking, "What does this mean?"

"Bree, listen, I have been thinking a lot lately and I found that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you with all my heart, and I want you to be my wife, so what do you say?" he said, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, ohhh yes Rex, you wonderful, wonderful man," she said as she ran over and hugged him hardly.

"You are sure about this right?" he asked her.

"I am absolutely sure about it as I love you with all I have my handsome Rex," she said before kissing him deeply.

It is safe to say that their return was delayed even a bit more due to Bree's excitement. It should probably also be added that Bree for a long while after that didn't mind Rex's socks lying about.

* * *

Feeback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
